Vendetta and Mike: Pokemon Adventures
by SailorMarble14
Summary: *The side series to Vendetta and Mike* Vendetta, Mike, and their personalities are traveling around the Pokemon World in Vendetta's mind, to seek new Pokemon, and go on gym battles.
1. Chapter 1

Vendetta and Mike: Pokemon Adventures Chap. 1

**Hey everyone. Will here it is. The side series to Vendetta and Mike. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama, Vendetta and her personalities, and Pokemon.**

_*A couple of weeks after Chapter 13 and a few days before Chapter 14*_

Mike and his personalities where in Vendetta's mind, in a waiting room with their Pokemon, waiting for Vendetta to talk to them more. Just then Vendetta, Autumn, and Lilly came in.

"Hey guys." Vendetta said. The personalities smiled when she came in, along with her personalities.

"So Vendetta why did you call us here?" Mike asked. Vendetta smiled, as he two personalities sat down.

"Well we have a few more things to tell you about Pokemon that we forgot to mention." Lily said.

"Really what are they?" Mike asked. Just then the lights shut off, and a screen showed eight human silhouettes, and eight Pokemon silhouettes.

"Do you guys know who these people are?" Autumn asked. The personalities shook their heads.

"These guys here or gym leader." Vendetta said.

"Gym Leaders!" Mike and his personalities said.

"That's right they are the bosses in the Pokemon World you battle them, and if you win you get badges." Vendetta explained.

"Seems easy." Vito said as he leaned back on his chair, and put his hands behind his head.

Autumn and Lily gave each other a look. "Not really Vito." Lily said. Vito got out of his pose, but fell back on his chair. His Axew got worried about him after he fell, but since they are in the subconscious of Vendetta it didn't hurt.

"What do you mean not really." Vito said getting up.

"Well the gym leaders aren't easy they get harder each time." Autumn said. Mike and his personalities looked at each other.

"You also have to be careful of what Pokemon you will be using. Gym leader stick with one type of Pokemon, not like you guys who catch a variety of Pokemon," Lily explained.

"I see." Mike said. Lily and Autumn nodded. Vendetta then took out a badge case.

"This here is a badge case. When you win a badge you put in the case." Vendetta explained. "After getting all eight badges you can battle the strongest trainer." Vendetta said again, as the screen showed another silhouette.

After that the lights turned, on the screen turned blank, and Lily and Autumn stood up, and went next to Vendetta.

"Now here is a question we have," Vendetta started, "Would any of you want to do Gym battles?" Vendetta said along with Lily and Autumn.

Mike and the personalities looked at each other. "No way I'll be doing that battling game." Chester started making everyone look at him.

Vendetta then mumbled to herself, "I knew it."

"I love battling, but there is no way I'll battle eight trainers." Vito said going back in his relaxing pose.

Lily rolled her eyes, but gave a small giggle. Vito looked up at her a smiled.

"I don't know if Svetlana would do it, but I'll think about it." Svetlana said with a smile.

Vendetta and her two personalities smiled. "Ok just let us know." Vendetta said.

"No way mates I'm not going to battle." Manitoba said.

Vendetta then looked at Mal and Mike. "Well which of you two want to join the gym battles?" Vendetta asked.

Mike got up and smiled. "I will Vendetta." Mike said with a smile, along with Pachirisu. Vendetta smiled as well and gave Mike a blue gym badge case.

"Ok here you go Mike." Vendetta said. Mike smiled when he got the case.

"Thank you Vendetta." Mike said, and hugged his sister. Vendetta smiled, and hugged Mike back.

Lily looked at Mal, "Hey Mal do you want to do gym battles too?" Lily asked.

Mal then thought about it for a while, until Espurr was pulling at his sleeve. "You want to do it Espurr?" Mal asked. Espurr smiled, and agreed.

"Alright sure I'll do it." Mal said. Vendetta smiled, and hugged Mal very tightly. Mal smiled, and hugged Vendetta back.

After the hug Vendetta took out a red badge case and gave it too Mal. "Here is your badge case." Vendetta said. Mal smiled, and took the case.

"Thanks Ven." Mal said. Mike smiled, and patted Mal on the back.

"That's great Mal we can battle other trainers and we can get stronger." Mike said. Pachirisu also agreed as well. Mal then glared, and got out of Mike's grasp.

"Hey it's only one of us who will get to battle the strongest trainer." Mal said. Mal then smirked, "Which is me." Espurr then gave a smirk as well.

Mike and Pachirisu glared. "No it's me." Mike said with a glare along with Pachirisu.

Mal then snickered. "Well then will see who gets the most badges first." Mal said. Mike and Mal then gave glares to each other.

Everyone just sighed knowing another argument or rivalry was about to start. Just then Vendetta came up with an idea. "I got an idea you two." Vendetta said, and everyone looked at her.

"How about after Mike and Mal get their badges, they can battle each other, and who ever wins, can battle the strongest trainer." Lily suggested. Mike and Mal looked at each other and nodded.

"I think that's a great idea." Mike said. "What do you think Mal?" Mike asked.

Mal thought about it and smiled. "Your on Mike." Mal said had his hand out. Mike smirked, and the two shook hands, and gave each other a smirk.

"Alright before any of you guys want to start, want to do some training?" Vendetta asked. The personalities smiled agreeing to it.

Vendetta, Lily, Autumn, Mike, and his personalities went back to the field where the group caught their Vivillon, for Mike his Pidove, and Svetlana her Azurill. Everyone let out their Pokemon so all of them can relax, before they start training.

After the group's relaxation, Mike and Mal decide to train for their first gym. "Ready to do some training Mike?" Mal asked with a smirk.

Mike smirked back. "I thought you never asked Mal." Mike said. The two then gave a small glare, and they decide to battle. Mal decided to use Espurr, while Mike decided on Pachirisu.

"Good luck Mal." Mike said as he smirked.

"No good luck Mike your gonna need it." Mal said as he gave a laugh. Mike smirked.

"Alright Pachirisu let's use Sweet Kiss!" Mike commanded.

Pachirisu made a small kiss, but Espurr was ready to doge the move.

"Espurr doge and use Disarming Voice!" Mal commanded.

Espurr jumped, and then yelled, giving off pinkish-purple voice waves, and Pachirisu covered his ears.

Mike also covered his ears, since it was loud for him as well. "Pachirisu get out of there!" Mike yelled.

Pachirisu couldn't hear Mike due to the loudness of Mal's Espurr's Disarming Voice attack. Mal smirked at this.

Mike the glared, but then thought of something. "Pachirisu use Discharge!" Mike commanded.

Pachirisu then shot a bunch of electricity, and it shocked Espurr, knocking him out. Pachirisu and Mike smiled that they won the first round.

Mal growled, and glared at Mike he was ready to attack him. Espurr snapped out from the attack, shook it off, and was ready to attack Pachirisu.

Vendetta was looking around the forest for Mike and Mal. When Vendetta finds them, she surprised at what Mal and Espurr could do to Mike. "Please help me Amber." Vendetta said.

Amber, a Fennekin then came out of her Pokeball. Amber then looked around, and smiled when she saw her trainer.

"Amber can you use Ember to control Mike, Mal, and their Pokemon?" Vendetta asked, pointing to the people she said.

Amber agreed to it, and then used Ember attack on Mike, Mal, and their Pokemon.

The group then saw an Ember attack going towards them, and it burns them. Mike, Mal, Espurr, and Pachirisu had burns on them. They then saw Vendetta who glared at them.

"Look I know you two rival with each other a lot, but to the point where Mal wants to fight Mike I won't allow!" Vendetta yelled. As Vendetta was upset her hair looked like it was turning red.

Mike and Mal where surprised this was going on. Vendetta realized this, and then calmed down. "Sorry. You two just apologize." Vendetta said, as she and Amber walked back to the group.

Mike and Mal looked at each other they gave a small frown, and the two walked back to the group. When they got back the two where sitting down behind a tree, not wanting to face each other.

Pachirisu and Espurr, along with Rose and Moonlight felt bad for them. Pachirisu and Espurr both felt sad for their trainers. Pachirisu and Espurr walked to their trainers, and sat next to them.

A bit later everyone, except Vendetta was taking a nap under the same tree with their Pokemon. Vendetta was still there, and came right next to them. "Mike. Mal wake up." Vendetta whispered trying to wake them up, Mike and Mal where still asleep.

Vendetta frowned, and went over to Chester. "Chester come on wake up." Vendetta said shaking him. Still no one woke up.

Vendetta then sat down next to Mike and Mal, and decided to wait until someone woke up. Vendetta then felt like she was going to sleep too. Just then Mike and Mal woke up, and saw Vendetta right between them.

Mike then shook Vendetta. "Vendetta wake up." Mike said.

Vendetta opened her eyes, and saw Mike and Mal. Vendetta's eyes opened when she saw them; she got up, and faced them. "Am I in trouble?" She asked.

Mike and Mal looked at each other. "No." Mike replied.

Vendetta then frowned. "Are you going to punish me?" Vendetta asked again.

Mike and Mal where now confused. "What's making you think that?" Mal asked.

Vendetta just looks down and shrugs. Mike and Mal looked at each other knowing something's wrong. "Vendetta you can tell us is something wrong?" Mike asked.

"Well back at my old home, before coming here I got hurt as my punishment." Vendetta explained. Mike and Mal where shocked when they heard this.

"We would never do that Vendetta." Mike said.

Vendetta looked up at Mike and Mal. "Really your never going to do that." Vendetta said.

"No we promise." Mal said.

Vendetta looked at them, and after a while gave a small smile. "Ok I can trust you." Vendetta said smiling. "Sorry for being mad earlier." She apologized.

"It's ok at least you stopped me from hurting Mike." Mal said.

Vendetta smiled a bit. "Thanks Mal. Thanks Mike." Vendetta said. Mike and Mal smiled in reply. Vendetta smiled back, and hugged Mike and Mal.

"Hey about another battle Mal." Mike suggested. Mal looked up.

"Really. You sure Mike?" Mal asked. Mike smiled and nodded. Vendetta smiled too, and then thought of an idea.

"How about I'll help you two with your battle, like give you tips, and stuff like that." Vendetta explained. Mike and Mal looked at each other, and smiled.

"I think I like that idea. What do you think Mal?" Mike asked.

Mal smiled. "Yeah I think it's a great idea." Mal said. Mike and Vendetta smiled going with the idea.

Mal had out Moonlight, while Mike just had Pachirisu out. Moonlight was a bit nervous, but Pachirisu was confident.

"Alright are you two ready?" Vendetta asked. Mike and Mal nodded knowing they are both ready. "Alright, Start!" Vendetta yelled.

"Alright Moonlight let's use Tackle!" Mal commanded.

Moonlight then flew, and was ready to charge right into Pachirisu.

Pachirisu doge it!" Mike commanded.

Pachirisu jumped, and used its Agility to doge some more.

"Alright Pachirisu let's use Super Fang!" Mike commanded.

Pachirisu stopped running away, and started running towards Moonlight, as his fang sharpened. Moonlight saw this, and started flying away, and hid behind Mal. Pachirisu saw this, and stopped, and his fang went back to normal.

"Moonlight!" Mal yelled. Moonlight was now shaking in fear. Mike, Pachirisu, and Vendetta noticed this.

"What's wrong with Moonlight?" Vendetta asked.

Moonlight then came right in front of Mal, but still looked scared. "It's like this, anytime it would battle Moonlight hides right behind me." Mal explained.

"Hmm I guess Moonlight is just scared of battling." Mike said. Pachirisu agreed with him.

Vendetta was then thinking of a way to help Moonlight. Just then she snapped her fingers, and smiled after thinking of her idea. "How about Mike get Rose out." Vendetta said.

"O-ok." Mike said. Mike then took out his Pokeball, and threw it. "Rose come on out." Mike said. Rose then came out of her Pokeball.

Rose then looked around. Mike smiled. "So Vendetta. What's the plan?" Mike asked.

"Well since Rose is a Spewpa, and Moonlight is a Vivillon." Vendetta said starting to explain. "So if Moonlight battles a Pokemon from the same family, it might gain some confidence." Vendetta said.

"It just might work." Mike said agreeing to the plan.

Rose was now in the battlefield, while Pachirisu was in Vendetta's lap. "Alright let's try this once more." Vendetta said.

"Alright Moonlight let's use Tackle!" Mal commanded.

Moonlight then flew down, and was ready to charge towards Rose.

"Quick Rose use your tackle too!" Mike commanded. Mike thought that if Rose and Moonlight attack at the same time, Moonlight might have confidence.

Moonlight saw Rose was headed towards him, and stopped, as Rose hit him with her tackle.

Moonlight fell, but quickly got up. "I like how Moonlight doesn't like to give up." Mal said.

"Yeah me too." Mike said. Mike and Mal gave each other a smirk.

"Moonlight lets use tackle once more!" Mal commanded.

Moonlight then flew right down towards Rose, and Rose was ready to block it.

"Rose let's use Protect!" Mike commanded.

Rose then surrounded its self with a green force field. Moonlight saw this, and stopped again, but this time it started flapping it's wings, and a gust of wind started to blow.

"Wow! Mal, Moonlight can use Gust!" Vendetta yelled. Pachirisu then cheered.

Rose tried to hold her ground, but then got pushed back, and fell.

"Rose are you ok?" Mike asked. Rose then got up, and Mike smiled.

"Wow Moonlight that was amazing!" Mal said. Moonlight looked back at him, and gave Mal a small smile.

Mike smiled, and decided that the group should take a break. "Hey Mal, why not we stop for the day." Mike suggested.

Mal looked at him, and gave a small smile. "Sure." Mal said.

The three then went back to the group who was now glaring at them. "Uh why is everyone glaring at us?" Vendetta asked not knowing why everyone is glaring.

"Where were you two?" Sophia asked.

"Yeah you've had us vorried!" Svetlana said glaring.

"Sorry Svetlana we just did some training." Mike explained.

"Well mate why didn't ya tell us." Manitoba said.

"Sorry but you guys were asleep." Vendetta said giving a small giggle.

"Yeah, but still." Manitoba said.

"Ok. Ok. I promise to wake you guys up." Vendetta said. The personalities then gave a smile.

"Ok good." Autumn said. Vendetta smiled.

"So anyone ready for a journey?" Mike asked. The personalities smiled agreeing to the idea.

**Next Chapter: The group start their journey, with a big problem.**

**Note: The next chapter takes place the same time.**


	2. Chapter 2

Vendetta and Mike: Pokemon Adventures Chap. 2

**Before you read, let me tell you. LONGEST. CHAPTER. EVER! It took me a LONG time after I posted epsidoe 1, and I had to work on Episode 2. But, I got it done, and here is chapter 2.**

**Note: On my other story Vendetta and Mike (I didn't feel like putting this on the next chapter of that story) I got some bad coments of the chapter when Pokemon debut. They weren't hurtful, or anything, but I'm just here to wanr you that I'm a very sensitive person, and if I get coments like that I may have to leave fanfiction or DA. Not trying to sound like a drama queen, but really I'm senestive, even if you are a person who hates Pokemon please make sure your not being mean.**

**Well, besides that I hope you enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Total Drama.**

The group was still walking towards their next destination. Suddenly Sophia stopped. "Oh I almost forgot." Sophia said. She kneeled down, and went into her backpack.

Mike, his personalities, Vendetta, Melanie, Autumn, and Claire, where a bit confused, "So what are you looking for?" Mike asked.

Sofia then grabbed out 5 tablet-like devices. "These here are you Pokedex, you can use them to search up Pokemon." Sophia explained. Mike and the personalities smiled.

"Here Vendetta I forgot to give you yours." Sofia said handing Vendetta a green Pokedex.

Vendetta got her Pokedex, and smiled. "Thanks Sofia." Vendetta said with a smile.

"Here are your Pokedex." Sophia said. She gave Mike a red Pokedex, Mal a black Pokedex, Svetlana a pink Pokedex, Vito a yellow Pokedex, and Manitoba and blue Pokedex.

"Thanks." Mike replied. Sophia smiled, zipped up her backpack, and the group continued on their walk towards their first town.

The group has been walking for almost an hour now. And now everyone was getting tired. "So much walking." Chester complained.

"When's the next town?" Vito wined. Vendetta then took out a small map, and looked into it.

"Not till a while." Vendetta said. This made Mike and the other personalities fall down on the ground, since they were exhausted.

"Well why don't we take a rest for a while." Sophia suggested. Everyone agreed, and they rested for a bit. The group rested for almost an hour, but it felt good, so they decided to sit down for the remainder of the time. Vendetta was doing a drawing of the scenery of where they were.

As Vendetta was drawing she caught the sight of Mike training Pachirisu and his other Pokemon. Mal was just laying down looking at Mike. Chester was still lying down, and Sophia was sitting next to him. Vito and Manitoba where also lying down next to Autumn and Claire.

Mike then looked at his three Pokemon who where smiling with passion. "Alright you three are you ready for training?" Mike asked. His Pokemon agreed. "Alright!" Mike said.

"Ok Pidove I really want to see what else you can do." Mike said. Pidove agreed and flew up in the air. Mike then took out his Pokedex, he just got and looked up the moves his Pidove can do.

"Let's see; Gust, Quick Attack, Double Team, and Air Cutter." Mike said reviewing the moves. Mike smiled at the good moves his Pidove can learn.

"Alright now Pachirisu, Rose you have to doge the moves Pidove will do." Mike said. Pachirisu and Rose nodded in agreement.

"Alright Pidove let's use Gust!" Mike commanded.

Pidove started flapping his wings very fast and a gust of wind started to appear. Pachirisu and Rose held their ground.

"Ok Pachirisu let's use Quick Attack and Rose let's use Tackle." Mike commanded.

Pachirisu and Rose where headed towards Pidove, "Pidove let's use Air Cutter!" Mike commanded.

Pidove flapped his wings again, and blue X shaped energy came going towards them.

Mike's other personalities, Vendetta, Claire, Autumn, Sophia, and Melanie came to see what Mike was doing. Pachirisu was doing great with dogging, but Rose was a bit slow, but still was doing well. However, Rose then got hit with Air Cutter accidently, and hit a tree.

"Rose you ok?" Mike asked. Rose got back up and shook it off. Mike smiled. "Alright, you just need a little more come on." Mike said. Rose nodded, and went back with Mike and his other Pokemon.

Everyone was impressed with Mike and his training skills. They decided to do some training too. However, yellow cocoon Pokemon fell from the tree. "Uh oh." Vendetta said.

"What uh oh?" Manitoba asked. Suddenly the Pokemon started to evolve.

"Remember the Beedrill from a few days ago?" Vendetta asked Mal. Mal nodded his head.

"Well this Pokemon here are called Kakuna." Sophia said looking scared.

"And then they evolve into Beedrill." Autumn said scared. The others then got freaked after the two revealed the news.

After that the Kakuna were now Beedrill, and where very upset. The group stood very still hoping it won't attack them if they stood still.

"Maybe if we stay still we will be fine." Chester said scared.

However, the Beedrill started coming towards them, and everyone started running. As they where running Chester and Sophia went a different way, along with Svetlana, Manitoba, and Autumn.

"Mal try to catch up!" Melanie yelled. Mal gave a glare, and ran faster. When the group was running Claire tripped. Vito stopped, and turned around and got her back up, and started running only to go a different path from Mike, Mal, Melanie, and Vendetta.

The group then stopped catching their breath. The Beedrill where gone. "We lost them." Melanie said smiling catching her breath.

"Yeah." Mike said catching his breath. He then looked around, and saw the others are also missing. "But we also lost the others." He said again. The other three looked around scared that it was just them now.

Vito took a few deep breaths and looked around. "Great I lost the others." Vito said upset. He saw Claire a bit scared, and her knee is scarped. Vito saw this, and took a piece of cloth from his bag.

"Here." Vito said tying the cloth around her scraped knee. Claire was a bit scared, even when her leg was wrapped.

"Thank you." Claire whispered. Vito smiled. Vito had his hand held so she can grab it. Claire was a bit shaken, and didn't take Vito's hand, and got up on her own. Vito got nervous at this.

With the Beedrill still flying around, they looked around a bit, but when they saw no one they flew away, but behind the trees, where Manitoba, Svetlana, and Autumn. "Goodness there gone." Svetlana said in relief.

The three then got out from behind the trees and looked around. "Ok where are we?" Autumn asked.

"Not sure, also where are Mike and the others?" Manitoba asked.

The two girls looked around and didn't see them. Even Pichu and Riolu didn't know where their other Poke friends where.

"Mike!" Svetlana called out, but no answer.

"Mal! Vito!" Manitoba called out, still no answer.

"Vendetta!" Autumn yelled, nothing. Autumn started to get worried.

"Don't vorry ve vill find them." Svetlana said with a smile.

"Yeah don't worry, now come on the more we stand around the more we can loose them." Autumn said as she started running. Manitoba and Svetlana looked at each other, Svetlana shrugged and followed Autumn, and Manitoba smiled and followed the girls.

Chester and Sophia saw that the Beedrill was not chasing them, and sighed in relief. "Well that's good but now I'm tired, and we lost the others." Chester complained.

"Ok how about we get some rest then when feeling better we'll go find Vendetta, Mike and the others." Sophia said.

"Thank you." Chester said as he sat down, before he can rest he was surprised at what Sophia said. "Wait your saying we should rest first?" Chester asked.

Sophia nodded as she sat down. "Yeah I understand how you feel, so why not." Sophia said. Chester gave a smile.

"You know your nothing like Mike or the others." Chester said starting the conversation, "I mean if they where lost with me they would keep on going till we found them." Chester explained.

"Wow. I mean I'm like that sometimes, but when someone wants to do something else I'm cool with it." Sophia explained.

Chester smiled, and quickly fell asleep. Sophia smiled and looked up at the sky. "I hope your ok Vendetta." Sophia said to herself.

Back with Vendetta's group, Mal was glaring at Melanie, who looked like she felt sorry.

"Mal I'm sorry." Melanie said, but Mal turned away. Melanie gave a small glare and looked away as well.

"Fine don't talk to me then." Melanie said with a glare. The group then froze in their tracks when they saw the walked near a mountainside.

"Great dead end." Vendetta said. The group then stood back a bit, but then the edge of the cliff broke, and Vendetta fell off.

"Vendetta!" Mike yelled holding onto her, only for him to fall as well.

"Hang on Mike!" Mal yelled going to get Mike.

"Vendetta hang on!" Melanie yelled. The group then all fell at different parts of the cliff. The only group together where Vendetta and Melanie.

Vendetta opened her eyes and looked around. "Melanie I think where separated." Vendetta said.

Melanie looked around scared, she's rarely scared, but at times like this, she gets very scared. "We can't be separated! We can't!" Melanie yelled starting to tear up.

"Don't worry Melanie, they're going to be ok. I promise." Vendetta said.

"Ok. Everything is not ok!" Melanie said starting to have a mini panic attack. Vendetta sighed, and gave her a hug rubbing her back.

Mike was on the ground knocked out. Pachirisu and Rose then came up to him. Pachirisu shook Mike hoping he would wake up. Pachirisu then up to his face and gave him a small lick.

Mike then started to open his eyes. "Pachirisu." Mike whispered. Pachirisu smiled, and ran to him giving him a hug. Mike smiled and hugged Pachirisu knowing he's all right.

"Where are we?" Mike asked himself. He looked around, but didn't see Mal, Vendetta, and Melanie anywhere. "Mal! Ven! Melanie!" Mike called out.

Mike sighed when he didn't get a reply. "Well I guess we just have to go on foot." Mike said. Suddenly Pidove landed on his shoulder. "What is it?" Mike asked. Pidove started to chirp at Mike.

Pidove then flew around in a circle, and Mike started to get. "Wait your going to find the others?" Mike asked. Pidove then chirped happily.

Mike smiled. "Alright! Ok Pidove find Manitoba, Svetlana, or anyone else. I'll find Mal and the others." Mike said. Pidove agreed and flew off to find the others.

"Pachirisu, Rose come on we can find Mal, Vendetta, and Melanie." Mike said. Pachirisu and Rose agreed and followed Mike.

Mal just got up and rubbed his head. "Huh where are we?" Mal asked himself. Espurr didn't know either, but didn't care.

"Great guess we got to find Mike and the others by foot." Mal said. Mal then started walking with his Espurr following.

After a few minutes of walking Espurr sat down. "Is something wrong Espurr?" Mal asked. Just then Mal heard Espurr's stomach growling.

"Are you hungry?" Mal asked. Espurr nodded. Mal then gave a smile. "All right let's look around here and find something." Mal said.

Mal and Espurr then looked around the forest. Espurr along with Mal both started to get hungry. Just then they saw an apple, and the only one on the tree.

"Espurr look." Mal said. Espurr smiled when he saw the apple. Mal and Espurr walked up to the tree, and saw the apple was high up.

"It's pretty high, but I know who can help us get it." Mal said. Mal took out his Pokeball, and threw it, and Moonlight appeared.

"Moonlight can you please help us reach the apple for us?" Mal asked. Moonlight looked how high the apple was, and got a bit scared.

Mal then took out his Pokedex hoping he can find a move Moonlight can use that won't make him fly so high. Mal then smiled when he found one move. "Moonlight use Gust to knock down the apple!" Mal commanded.

Moonlight flew back a few feet, and started to use Gust, and the apple fell down. Espurr was able to catch it, and smiled when he did.

"Well now we got ourselves something to eat." Mal said. Espurr then agreed with them, Suddenly, they heard something rustling in the trees. Espurr heard it and looked around.

"What's wrong Espurr?" Mal asked. The figure then stopped staring at Mal, and his Pokemon, and then ran off again.

Mal and Moonlight then heard the rustling as well. "What was that?" Mal asked himself. "Mike! Is that you?" Mal called out.

It was silent for a while, not a rustle or anything. Mal just shrugged and just sat down. Just then the, figure started running towards Mal, and his Pokemon. Mal then turned, and saw who it was.

It was a Dedenne that was making all the rustling noises from before. Mal and his Pokemon spotted Dedenne who was just staring at them. Mal was confused with the Pokemon, so he took out his Pokedex, and see what kind it is.

"Hmm. Dedenne." Mal said, he read through the whole entry, and sighed. Dedenne started walking towards Mal, sniffing, probably wanting the apple.

"Do you want a piece?" Mal asked. The Dedenne's eyes widen and smiled brightly. Suddenly it's cheeks started to show electricity through its cheeks, and shot a Thunder shock straight at Mal.

A few seconds later Mal was heard screaming, his screaming was heard around the whole forest, everyone heard it. "What was that?" Autumn asked.

"If me and Svet know better its Mal." Manitoba said smirking, at the person who just screamed.

Mal, along with Espurr and Moonlight where both paralyzed and cooked, as Dedenne took the whole apple for himself, and ran off.

When Mal started to feel his body again, he growled and glared at the Dedenne. "Get back here!" Mal yelled. When the Dedenne was gone, he sighed.

"Sorry Espurr we lost our lunch." Mal said. Espurr frowned and slouched down. "It's ok, maybe if we find Mike or Vendetta, maybe we'll find another fruit tree there." Mal said. Espurr smiled, and the groups got up too look for the others.

Chester was now waking up due to the scream. "Hello Chester." Sophia said.

"Oh hello Sophia." Chester said, stretching a bit. Sophia got up, and helped Chester get up. "Thank you." Chester said.

"Your welcome." Sophia said with a smile. The two then started walking hoping to find the others.

Vito was trying to hold his laughter, while walking with Claire. Claire just kept looking at Vito with a shy look on her face. When Vito saw Claire's expression he stopped laughing, and went closer to her.

"You ok?" Vito asked, as he tried to put his arm around her. Claire took a step back and walked a bit faster. Vito was a bit nervous, he looked at Axew, who was following him, but Axew replied, and shook his head.

"Is anything wrong?" Vito asked. Claire blushed a bit, but was still a bit shy.

"N-Nothing is wrong. Let's just find the others." Claire said. Claire then walked a bit faster, and Vito followed.

While the two where walking, they bumped into Chester and Sophia.

"Chester." Vito said after finding him.

"Sophia." Claire said after finding her.

"So there you two are." Sophia said smiling after finding them.

"Well what are we waiting for we have a few other kids were missing." Chester said. The group then followed him to find the others. Just then Vito stopped Sophia.

"Is anything wrong Vito?" Sophia asked.

Vito then thought of what to say, and sighed. "I was trying to be friends with Claire, but she looks like she doesn't want to be touched." Vito said as he sighed.

Sophia looked back at Chester and Claire who where almost far away. "I'll tell you later Vito. I promise." Sophia said, as she went to follow Chester and Claire. Vito sighed, and followed Sophia, and the others.

Melanie was finally sleeping, and Vendetta was up rubbing her back, incase she freaked out again. Vendetta sighed, and looked up into the sky, and saw Pidove.

When Pidove went lower onto the ground, she knew this was Mike's. "Your Mike's Pidove, right?" Vendetta asked. Pidove chirped with happiness.

"Do you know where Mike is?" Vendetta asked again. Pidove chirped again.

Vendetta smiled, Vendetta started to shake Melanie, hoping she would wake up. "Melanie wake up." Vendetta said. Melanie started to wake up. When she was fully up, she glared.

"I was still sleeping!" Melanie yelled.

"Well Mike's Pidove here found Mike." Vendetta explained.

"Really." Melanie replied. Vendetta nodded.

Melanie replied with a smile. "Well did he find Mal yet?" Melanie asked.

Vendetta looked at Pidove, and Pidove shook his head. Melanie frowned. "Don't worry Melanie I'm sure when were looking for Mike, we can find Mal along the way." Vendetta explained.

Melanie smiled. "Ok. Then let's go." Melanie said getting up. Vendetta smiled, and followed.

Just then Vendetta heard something, and turned her head to a lake. She then saw an illusion onto the river, and it disappeared. "What was that just now?" Vendetta asked herself.

Mike was now walking near a lakeside of the forest. He kept on looking up, hoping to see Pidove. "Where's Pidove?" Mike asked. Just then Pachirisu heard something. "What's wrong?" Mike asked.

Pachirisu then saw a flock of Pidgey and Spearow. Mike and Rose where a bit scared, but Pachirisu looked like he could handle it. "You sure you can do this Pachirisu?" Mike asked. Pachirisu agreed.

"Well ok." Mike said. Pachirisu was ready to battle. The Spearow and Pidgey where on their way ready to attack Pachirisu.

"Alright Pachirisu give it a good Thundershock." Mike suggested. Pachirisu started to show electricity through his cheeks, and then it shot right through Pidgey and Spearow scaring them away.

"Nice job Pachirisu!" Mike cheered. Pachirisu started cheering, when suddenly, another Spearow came, and hit Pachirisu.

"Pachirisu!" Mike yelled. Pachirisu shook his head, and was ready to attack. However, this Spearow was fast, and hit Pachirisu. Rose was looking at this, and jumped from Mike's arms.

"Rose what are you doing?" Mike asked. When Rose got off, she went in front of Pachirisu, and used Protect. The Spearow got smacked in contact with the Protect. The Spearow got scared, and followed it flock.

"Rose you saved Pachirisu." Mike whispered. Rose then looked up at the sky, and then started glowing. Mike was surprised, along with Pachirisu. After the glowing ended, Rose evolved into Vivillon with Meadow pattern.

"Rose you evolved!" Mike said with a smile. Rose then flew to Mike and landed on his shoulder. Rose smiled, and cuddled with Mike.

Mike smiled, and gave a small laugh. Mike then gasped, as he realized something. "Wait Rose, now that you can fly, can you find the others?" Mike asked. Rose smiled, and flew off to find the others.

Mike smiled, and followed Rose. Suddenly, on this part of the lake, he saw something move, and disappear. "What was that?" Mike asked himself.

Mal was still walking, but he was carrying Espurr on his back because Espurr fell asleep. Mal was smiling that Espurr was asleep. When Mal was walking he saw a Meadow Vivillon.

Rose then saw Mal, and flew down in front of him. "Hello." Mal said. Rose then smiled, and flew around. Moonlight looked and smiled, and flew around with her.

"Moonlight you know this Vivillon?" Mal asked. Moonlight smiled. Suddenly, Mal knew this Vivillon.

"Wait are you Rose?" Mal asked. Rose smiled, and flew around Mal. Rose then landed on Mal's head. Mal smiled a bit, and Rose got off.

"Ok, so do you know where Mike is?" Mal asked. Rose smiled, and flew off. Mal then followed Rose, and then bumped into Vendetta and Melanie.

"Mal!" Vendetta and Melanie yelled.

Mal then smiled, and saw Vendetta and Melanie. "Vendetta! Melanie!" Mal yelled smiling. Melanie then ran up and hugged Mal.

"Oh Mal I'm so sorry for what I did before. Please forgive me!" Melanie yelled nearly crying. Mal was surprised, and smiled, and hugged her back.

"It's ok I forgive you." Mal replied. Melanie smiled, and hugged Mal tighter. Just then Mike came, and Vendetta smiled.

"Mike!" Vendetta yelled running up to Mike. Mike had his arms out, and Vendetta jumped into Mike's arms, and Mike spin her around, and hugged her close.

"I missed you." Vendetta said. Mike smiled, and hugged her close.

"I missed you too." Mike replied. Rose then flew, and smiled. Vendetta was surprised.

"Mike is that Rose?" Vendetta asked. Mike saw Rose, and nodded.

"Yep she evolved." Mike replied. Rose then flew around, along with Pidove, who was happy to see her.

"Eh yo Mike!" Vito called out coming towards the group, with his group. Mike looked up and smiled.

"Vito! Chester!" Mike yelled happy to see the other two personalities. Pachirisu smiled, and ran up to Axew.

"Claire! Sophia!" Vendetta yelled to her personalities, and gave them a hug.

Mal smiled, and Espurr started to wake up. Espurr then saw Pachirisu and Axew, and then ran up to them.

"Aww this is sweet, but remember where missing one more group." Chester said. Mike and the others, except Chester looked around.

"Your right." Vendetta started. "Where are Autumn, Manitoba, and Svetlana?" Vendetta asked.

With the said group, they where in another part of the forest that was bit near where Mike's group is. "So how long have we been walking?" Autumn asked.

"My guess about half an hour, and 15 seconds." Manitoba explained.

Autumn was surprised. "Wow your good at time, even without a watch." Autumn said. Manitoba smiled.

"Wow thanks." Manitoba said slightly blushing. Svetlana smiled at what she saw. Pichu and Riolu also smiled, and the two came up with a plan. Svetlana saw them, and nodded.

Riolu pushed Manitoba, and Pichu pushed Autumn, this made Manitoba and Autumn closer. The two blushed, and kept on walking.

"Nice." Svetlana whispered. Pichu and Riolu replied back, and smiled. Just then Riolu sensed something.

"What's wrong Riolu?" Manitoba asked. Manitoba and Riolu then started have a small conversation with each other, by using their aura. Riolu then led the group.

"Come on let's follow Riolu." Manitoba commanded. The two girls agreed.

Mike's group where running, except Chester who was riding on Mike's back. "Come on guys let's follow Pidove, Moonlight, and Rose!" Mike commanded.

The two groups where running, and then the two groups then ran into each other. "Ow!" the two groups said.

The groups then got up, except Manitoba and Autumn, who where holding each other. "Oh sorry." Autumn and Manitoba said at the same time. The two go up, blushing, and brushing themselves off.

"Manitoba! Autumn! Finally we found you!" Vendetta said smiling. Manitoba and Autumn smiled.

"Yeah." Manitoba said. Everyone started to get up.

"So all you guys found each other?" Autumn asked. The group nodded.

"And best of all Rose evolved!" Mike cheered.

"I didn't see that." Vito said looking at Rose. Everyone just groaned. "What?" Vito asked.

"You didn't even notice how Rose changed didn't you?" Claire asked.

Later, the group where now walking through the forest together. Vendetta smiled, when they reached the end of the forest. "There it is you guys." Vendetta said. The group then smiled, when they reached the first town.

"Garden Town." Vendetta said with a smile. Right behind the group, the Dedenne, the one Mal met before was right behind them.

**Next Chapter: The next town.**


	3. Chapter 3

Vendetta and Mike: Pokemon Adventures Chap. 3

**Here is the last story I'm posting tonight.**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Total Drama**

The group was smiling when they saw Garden Town; it looked so beautiful from where they were. "Well what are you waiting for let's go!" Mike cheered smiling, with Pachirisu agreeing with him. Vendetta then held onto his shoulders tightly.

"Slow down Mike." Vendetta said. "First we need to past another part of the forest." Vendetta said. Mike and his personalities groaned.

"I had enough forest tress." Chester complained. Sophia rubbed Chester's back and smiled.

"Don't worry it won't be long." Sophia said. She then took out a small mini laptop, and it showed a map of the forest. "See where here, and it will take about a hour to get to Garden Town." Sophia explained as she closed her map.

"A whole hour. Great." Manitoba said with a frown. Just then Autumn thought of something.

"Well maybe if we got something to eat, then it might make us a bit faster." Autumn said. This made everyone smile.

"Sure thing Sheila." Manitoba said with a smile. "Well let's go then." Manitoba said, and the group fallowed. Just then Dedenne then fallowed them.

The group started walking until they reached a part of the forest. Sophia made some sandwiches, and Claire had Pokemon food for everyone's Pokemon. Everyone enjoyed Sophia's sandwiches and the Pokemon enjoyed Claire's Pokemon food.

While the group was eating, Vito scooted closer to Sophia. "Is anything wrong Vito? Sophia asked again. Just then she remembered of what Vito said last time. "I get it you want to know about Claire right?" Sophia asked.

Vito took a bite of his sandwich and nodded. When he swallowed it he then answered the question, "Yeah why doesn't she like to be touched?" Vito asked.

Sophia sighed, and then started the story, "Well you see Vendetta had to protect Claire from all the beatings she received, so now Claire is afraid she's going to get hurt some more." Sophia explained. When Sophia explained the story Vito looked back at Claire, who was eating alone.

"Man I feel bad for her now." Vito whispered to himself.

After eating Mal was almost done. "Wow Mal I didn't know you would like my sandwiches." Sophia said starting to clean up.

"Hey I only ate one Mike here was the one who ate three." Mal said pointing to Mike who is on his third sandwich.

"Thanks Sophia these are the best." Mike said with his mouthful, this made everyone giggle. As Mal giggled reaching for his next sandwich something very fast went for it first.

"What the-" Mal said looking at the plate where the sandwich was before. Mal then saw Dedenne holding the sandwich, and then later ran away.

"Hey come back here!" Mal yelled running after it. When he made it far Dedenne was gone, even though Dedenne was hiding in one of the bushes eating quietly.

Mal was about to run hoping to find Dedenne, but Mike and the others came and held his shoulder "Mal we can't run far." Mike started.

"We don't want to split again." Melanie said holding onto the other side of Mal's shoulder. Mal looked at his friends, and looked back onto the road and sighed.

"Come on if we make it in time, we can get to the next town before dark." Vendetta said. The group agreed and decided to leave. When they where gone, Dedenne popped his head from out of the bushes, and giggled a bit.

After a couple minutes everyone made it to Garden Town. The town was colorful, and had lots of flowers everywhere from the windows to the ground.

"Vow zis place zis pretty." Svetlana said loving the environment. Pichu agreed with her.

"That's why this place is called Garden Town." Autumn said.

"Well I'm ready to go battle the gym!" Mike yelled with Pachirisu agreeing with him.

"Me too." Mal said with a smile along with Espurr. The two then gave a smirk to each other ready to race to make it to them gym first and battle the gym leader.

"Whoa hold on!" Vendetta said grabbing onto their shoulders. "You guys first have to register, then we can go check out the gym." Vendetta explained.

The group then walked into a building called the Pokemon Center.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Center." Claire said, the group looked around and smiled.

Vendetta then took Mike and Mal to one machine. "Ok this machine will help you register for the gym battles." Autumn explained.

"Ok what do we do?" Mike asked.

"Well first put your Pokedex right here." Sophia said. Mike and Mal took out their Pokedex, and Mike was first to go up.

"Alright I'll go first." Mike said going to put his Pokedex on the machine when it did; it displayed his picture, along with the pictures of Pachirisu, Rose, and Pidove.

"Alright Mike your completed." Vendetta said. Mike took out his Pokedex and smiled.

"Ok Mal your turn." Melanie said patting Mal on the back. Mal put his Pokedex on the machine, and the same thing happened with Mike.

"Ok now both you guys are registered for gym battles." Sophia said with a smile.

"So Mike ready to battle the gym?" Mal asked.

"Yep. What about you." Mike said smiling in reply. Mal nodded in reply.

"Well I'll show you guys where the gym is." Vendetta said smiling.

"I'm going too." Melanie said. Vendetta smiled and looked back at the others.

"What about you guys?" Vendetta asked Autumn. Autumn shook her head.

"It's ok besides," Autumn started as she looked at the other personalities who where sitting down on a bench taking a nap with their Pokemon, "everyone looks tired so we will stay here till you guys get back." Autumn said again.

"Ok. See you then." Vendetta said as she Mike, Mal, and Melanie left. When they left the building, Dedenne was looking through the window, and when it saw Mal leave with Vendetta and the others, it decided to follow them.

When they made it to the gym, the roof was a cyan color, and the walls where dark blue, and had a sign that says 'gym'. At the door it said 'closed.' "Aww." Both Mike and Mal said at the same time.

"Sorry guys I didn't know it would be closed today." Vendetta said. Mike and Mal saw three people who were passing by.

"Excuse me." Mike said, getting the kids attention. "Yeah we were wondering when would the gym leader be back?" Mike asked.

"I'm sorry but the gym leader left to do some training." One kid said.

"She won't be back till next week." The other kid said. This made Mike and Mal sigh.

"Also are you two starting trainers?" Another kid asked.

"Yeah we are?" Mal asked.

"I'm sorry to say this but the gym leader will only battle you if you guys have a total of 8 badges." The first person said.

"Aww." Mike and Mal said at the same time again frowning. Their Pokemon also frowned.

"Sorry." The first person said again, and left with her friends.

Mike and Mal sighed and walked back to the building. Dedenne then saw them and gave a sad expression.

When Mike and Mal got back to the Pokemon Center with a sad look on their face. The other personalities looked and got worried at the two boys. "What happened mates?" Manitoba asked.

"Two things; one the gym leader isn't here." Mike started frowning.

"Second; we can't battle her until we got 7 badges." Mal finished, as their Pokemon got sad.

Sophia the looked up her map, and smiled. "Don't worry you two, there is another gym in a town." Sophia said. This surprised Mike and Mal.

"Really where is it?" Mal asked.

Sophia showed them the map and pointed to a spot that was glowing. "It's in Clover Town, and it's not far from here." Sophia explained.

"So how do we get there?" Vito asked coming over to them.

"Well there is one route, and then we will be their either tomorrow or the day after." Sophia explained.

"Great more walking." Chester said.

"Don't worry it won't be a long walk." Sophia said. The group gathered their belongings and left the Pokemon Center. While they left Dedenne fallowed them again.

The group left the town and headed straight for the route to take to Clover Town, as they where walking Riolu and Espurr heard someone.

"What's wrong mates?" Manitoba asked them. The noise quiet down, and shrugged and continued walking, just then Dedenne appeared and gave a giggle.

**Next Chapter: Traveling to the next town.**


	4. Chapter 4

Vendetta and Mike: Pokemon Adventures Chap 4

**Hey! I know I said a month ago I'll post stories every week, but the quarter is almost over at my school, so I can post stories any time.**

**Hope you check out Vampire Huntress, my new story I posted last week.**

**Also, hope you enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Total Drama, or Vendetta.**

After leaving Garden Town, the group was walking through the Route to get to Clover Town for Mike and Mal's first gym battle. What the group doesn't know that Dedenne is following them as well. Vendetta smiled at Mike and Mal, and the two knew she had something to ask them.

"So I got something to ask you." Vendetta started. "Are you guys going to battle together, or take turns?" Vendetta asked with a smile. Mike and Mal looked at each other and both laughed.

Vendetta was confused at this. "What's so funny?" Vendetta asked. Mike and Mal then calmed down their laughter.

"There is no way me and Mike will battle together." Mal said calming down his laughter.

"Yeah." Mike replied agreeing with Mal. Vendetta frowned a bit, but Sophia patted her on the back, which made her a smile a bit.

"Well you guys would need to learn sometime, just incase." Melanie said coming into the conversation.

"Well ok." Mike said. Vendetta smiled, and was about to say something, but then got cut off, "But not today." Mike said again.

Melanie was about to say something, but Mal cut her off. "Or tomorrow." Mal said. Melanie glared, and stuck her tongue out.

Vendetta smiled a bit and giggled. "So even though you won't do battles together yet, which one of you will battle the gym leader first?" Vendetta asked.

Mike and Mal's eyes widen and looked at each other. "I'll go first." Mike said. Pachirisu smiled and agreed with him. Mal and Espurr then started chuckling. "What's so funny?" Mike asked glaring.

"Oh I think I should go first." Mal said with Espurr agreeing with him. Mike and Pachirisu then glared at what Mal said.

"No I should." Mike said glaring at Mal. Mal glared back, and even their Pokemon glared at each other. Everyone just sighed knowing their going to argue anytime soon.

Vendetta then took out her Pokeball, and Shell came out. "Shell would you mind using your Water Gun attack to cool down Mike and Mal for me?" Vendetta asked. Shell smiled and nodded.

Shell then shot a Water Gun attack, and got Mal, Mike, Pachirisu, and Espurr soaked. Mal and Mike glared and Vendetta. "Ok you guys need to learn how to work together." Vendetta said.

"Yeah right I mean who will agree with it?" Mal said.

"I would mates." Manitoba said with Riolu agreeing.

"Same here." Svetlana said with Pichu agreeing. Chester even agreed by raising his hand.

Mike and Mal looked at each other and groaned.

Later the group sat down in the middle of the forest, so Vendetta could explain how Mike and Mal could battle together. "Ok the battle I'm talking about is called a double battle." Vendetta said.

"Vhat's a double battle?" Svetlana asked wanting to join the conversation.

"A double battle is a battle where a trainer sends out two Pokemon, or two trainers battle together another two trainers." Sophia explained.

"It's a really great way for Mike and Mal to bond." Melanie said smirking. Mike and Mal looked at each other with a small glare.

"So Mike would you and Mal like to battle me and Melanie?" Vendetta asked.

Mike smiled. "Sure why not it would help my Pokemon a bit." Mike said. Vendetta smiled, and Melanie looked at Mal.

"Mal what do you think?" Melanie asked. Mal was silent for a moment, and the nodded.

"Alright I'll give it a shot." Mal said. Mal got up and pointed at Mike. "But I won't like it." He said again. Mike glared at reply.

"Oh ho this is going to be good." Vito said punching his fist onto the palm of his hand. Manitoba and Svetlana looked at each other.

"Do you think this might get ugly?" Manitoba asked. Svetlana nodded in response.

Mike and Mal went on one side, and Melanie and Vendetta went on the other side. Everyone else was sitting down watching. Dedenne then hid in the bushes, so he can watch Mal battle.

"Alright Amber let's go!" Vendetta said throwing her Pokeball.

"Frilly come on out!" Melanie said throwing her Dusk Ball, which hold Frilly, a Frillish.

The two Pokemon then came out of their Pokeballs and then landed in front of their trainers.

Mike then looked at Pachirisu who looked ready to battle. "Ready Pachirisu?" Mike asked. Pachirisu replied and ran to the field, ready to battle.

Mal then looked at Pachirisu, and then looked back at Espurr, who wanted to battle as well. "Alright go on." Mal said. Espurr then ran, and stood next to Pachirisu.

Melanie and Vendetta looked at each other a both nodded. "Ok Amber let's use Flame Charge!" Vendetta commanded.

"Frilly let's use Bubble!" Melanie commanded.

Amber was charging up till Flames appeared on her, and Frilly shot bubbles from her mouth and they floated fast towards Pachirisu and Espurr.

"Pachirisu doge and use Thunder Wave!" Mike commanded.

"Same here Espurr and use Scratch!" Mal commanded.

Pachirisu and Espurr jumped. Pachirisu then used Thunder Wave, but Amber was able to doge it, and hit Pachirisu. Espurr then scratched Frilly, but didn't feel anything. Espurr was going to scratch Frilly again, but Pachirisu then hit Espurr due to it being pushed back by Amber's Flame Charge.

"Hey what was that for?" Mal said to Mike upset. Mike then glared back.

"Hey it's not my fault." Mike said glaring. Melanie and Vendetta sighed.

"Mal scratch didn't work on Frilly because Frilly is a ghost type, normal type moves aren't effective." Melanie explained.

Mal growled. "Pachirisu let's use Discharge on Frilly." Mike commanded. Mal looked at him, and gave a small smile

"Espurr use Disarming Voice!" Mal commanded. Pachirisu the used Discharge, which hit not only Amber and Frilly, but also Espurr as well, Frilly to major damage but was still standing, so was Amber. Mal glared at Mike ready to yell at him.

"Amber use Psychic!" Vendetta commanded.

Melanie smiled, "And Frilly use Shadow Ball!" She commanded.

Amber's eyes started to glow, and Pachirisu started to float. Frilly then shot a black and purple ball, and it his Pachirisu knocking him out. Melanie and Vendetta smiled and cheered when they won, but Mike and Mal glared at each other.

"This is your fault!" Mal yelled.

"My fault it's your fault!" Mike spat back.

"Really how?" Mal yelled back, everyone then sighed knowing this fight would be a while.

"Hmm I don't know let's see if you didn't use Discharge we would of won!" Mal yelled.

"Sorry, maybe it's your fault for Espurr being in the way!" Mike yelled.

"Stop fighting!" Vendetta yelled. Mike and Mal became silent, and everyone else looked at Vendetta.

"The reason why you both lost is because you two can't get along, me and Melanie don't get along sometimes, but we need to work together, that's why we won." Vendetta explained.

"Another reason why you lost is because you guys needed a plan to do a double battle." Melanie explained.

"A plan." Mal said. Mike and Mal looked at each other, knowing they need to work together if they want to win a battle.

"Hmm maybe if we each have a plan, maybe," Mike said, as Mal knew what he was thinking.

"Maybe we can combine them together, and we could win." Mal said, and Mike smiled at that reply.

"So you guys are ready for a round two?" Claire asked. Mike and Mal nodded. The group then looked at the sky and saw the sun setting.

"But first we should rest up, and do it tomorrow." Claire said as she saw it was getting dark.

The group then lay down to get some sleep. The next morning Mike and Mal where both discussing their plans, so they can win their practice battle with Vendetta and Melanie, or anyone else. The two argued a bit, but it settled down for a while. Vendetta even gave them tips on Pokemon type attacks, so they know what they will be going up against.

Everyone was now waiting for Mike and Mal to get ready. Dedenne, who was still in his hiding place, was ready to watch the battle to hope for Mal to win. Claire and Autumn where up, and Mike and Mal went up as well.

"Vendetta you sure Mike and Mal are ready for another battle?" Sophia asked.

Vendetta smiled and nodded. "They are I know they are." Vendetta said with a smile.

"Ready Claire." Autumn said grabbing her Pokeball.

Claire smiled and grabbed her Pokeball as well. "I'm ready." Claire replied.

"Luna go!" Autumn yelled throwing her Pokeball. When it opened an Illumise came out.

"Alright Mawile let's go!" Claire said throwing her Pokeball. When it opened Mawile came it.

Mike smiled knowing what he can use against Luna. "Ok let's go Pidove!" Mike yelled throwing his Pokeball. When it opened Pidove came out.

Mal knew from Vendetta's talk he doesn't have a good Pokemon to go against Mawile, but he knew that if Mike and him worked together they might defeat Mawile.

Mal took out his Pokeball. "Ok Moonlight let's do this!" Mal threw his Pokeball, and Moonlight came out.

"Ok Mal are you ready?" Mike asked. Mal looked at him and gave a small smirk.

"I always am." Mal said. Mike gave a small smile.

"Alright Mawile let's use Super Fang on Pidove!" Claire commanded.

"Luna lets use Thunderbolt on Moonlight!" Autumn commanded.

Luna started having a yellow aura around her and sparks started to fly, while Mawile's jaw from the back started to glow and opened.

"Doge it!" Mike and Mal yelled at the same time. Pidove and Moonlight flew missing the attack.

"Alright Pidove let's use Air Cutter!" Mike commanded.

Pidove then waved his wings, and blue razors came out hitting Mawile, even though it didn't do much damage.

"Moonlight use Gust on Luna!" Mal commanded.

Moonlight started flapping his wings, and it did lots of damage on Luna.

"Luna! Are you alright?" Autumn asked. Luna got up, knowing she's all right.

"Ok Mawile let's use Rock Smash!" Claire commanded.

"Luna use Wish!" Autumn commanded.

Luna started glowing white, and she was healed from her injuries. Mawile then jumped and her jaw started glowing.

"Quick Moonlight use Protect!" Mal commanded.

"And Pidove use Quick Attack!" Mike commanded.

Pidove flew high in the air, and then swooped down onto Luna hitting her.

Moonlight then used his shield, and Mawile didn't do any damage to him. Mawile then landed back on the ground.

"Alright Luna let's use Ice Punch!" Autumn commanded.

"Mawile use Bite!" Claire commanded.

Luna's fist turned light blue, and it turned into ice. Mawile jumped and her big jaw opened wider.

"Watch this Mal. Pidove Double Team!" Mike commanded.

Pidove then made duplicates of itself getting Luna nervous.

Mike then smirked. "Alright Pidove let's use Aerial Ace!" Mike commanded.

The real Pidove then swooped down, and hit Luna, which was a Critical hit. Luna then fainted.

"Oh no Luna!" Autumn yelled. Autumn grabbed her Pokeball, and Luna went right back in. "Claire it's all up to you now." Autumn said.

Claire nodded. "Alright Mawile let's use Rock Smash once more!" Claire commanded.

Mawile's jaw glowed, and Pidove got hit. "Pidove you ok?" Mike asked worried for his Pokemon. Pidove slowly got up. Moonlight saw this and slightly glared.

"Alright Mawile let's finish this with Bite!" Claire commanded.

Mawile's big jaw then opened ready to attack Pidove again. Just then Moonlight then flew right in front of Pidove. Moonlight then started to glow, and orbs surrounded him, and the orbs then hit Mawile, and Mawile fell.

"Mal what was that?" Mike asked surprised that Moonlight saved Pidove.

"I'm not sure." Mal said rubbing the back of his head.

"I think Moonlight just used Hidden Power." Vendetta said. Mal was surprised, and Moonlight looked back at Mal with a smile. Mal then smiled back at Moonlight.

"Alright Moonlight let's use Hidden Power!" Mal yelled.

"And Pidove use Air Cutter!" Mike commanded.

The two Pokemon then flew and did their attacks they where commanded, and it directly hit Mawile. Mawile then hit the ground and fainted.

When Mike and Mal saw they won the battle, the two cheered with their Pokemon, even Pachirisu and Espurr ran up to them and cheered with them.

"Nice job dudes!" Vito cheered.

"Nice job Mates!" Manitoba cheered as well.

Dedenne, who was still in the bushes smiled at Mal and Moonlight when they saw them win, Dedenne smiled and ran off.

Vendetta smiled and went up to Mike and Mal. "So now that you guys know how to work together, are you guys going to do this when you battle the gym leader?" Vendetta asked.

Mike and Mal looked at each other. "No." The tow said together.

"No!" Everyone yelled. Mike and Mal gave a small laugh.

"I mean me and Mike had fun battling together." Mal started.

"But, before the battle we decided we should take turns on who should battle." Mike said.

"Or we can flip a coin too see who goes next." Mal replied.

Vendetta and her personalities smiled agreeing with this idea. "That sounds like a great idea." Sophia said. Sophia then grabbed out her tablet, and went to a page where a coin was.

"Alright heads or tails on who goes first." Sophia said.

"Heads." Mike said.

"Tails." Mal said.

Sophia then taped on the coin on the screen, and it landed on heads. "Heads." Sophia said making Mike smile.

"Well ready to go to Clover Town? Vendetta ask making Mike and Mal nod.

Vendetta smiled. "Alright let's go!" Melanie said with a smile. The group then started walking through the forest to head towards Clover Town.

Dedenne then appear from a bush, and smiled knowing he will not stop following the group until the right time.

**As you guys can see Dedenne is following the group, which might give you a hit on what's to come with Dedenne.**

**Next Chapter: Rival.**

**Note on the next chapter: Rivals, gym leaders, and characters are going to be anime characters.**


	5. Chapter 5

Vendetta and Mike: Pokemon Adventures Chap 5

**Hey! Back with another chapter. Sorry it took so long this chapter along with Vendetta and Mike where very long to work on, but I got it done. I also got some guest coments recently, and it was rushing me on some stories. Just to let you know I hate being rushed, if you rush me I loose ideas, and the story comes out wrong. Or I might not write the story for a while. **

**I hope you enjoy :)**

**Dsiclaimer: I don't own**

The group was still traveling to get to Clover Town, but before the can go some more, they decide to have lunch. Everyone was helping set up for lunch. Claire was cooking, and everyone was either helping to set the table, or just relaxing. Mike however, was looking around the whole forest. "Uh guys have you seen Pachirisu anywhere?" Mike asked.

Everyone looked at each other. "Nope sorry Mike." Manitoba said. Mike sighed, and looked some more.

Vendetta, who was putting the plates on the table smiled. "Mike I think Pachirisu is playing in the bushes." Vendetta said pointing to the bushes, which where rustling. Mike smiled, and went over to the bushes.

"Hey Pachirisu lunch is almost starting." Mike said. Pachirisu didn't reply, and just kept being in the bushes. Mike then got a bit worried. "Pachirisu you ok?" Mike asked, as he went into the bushes, and pulled out Pachirisu, only to see Pachirisu pink. The Pachirisu got upset and shocked Mike.

"Mike!" Everyone yelled going over to him. The pink Pachirisu left, as she saw Mike's Pachirisu.

Mike then shook his head, and saw his Pachirisu. "Pachirisu." Mike said. Pachirisu then jumped on Mike, and Mike smiled.

"Well if that was Pachirisu, then who was that?" Sophia asked.

"I'm not sure, but who ever is that Pachirisu's trainer should be careful." Vendetta said.

"Yeah, but first lunch, I'm starving." Vito said walking towards the table. The group then shrugged at sat down to have lunch.

After lunch, everyone helped cleaned up, and then continued walking to go to Clover Town. "Thanks for ze lunch Sophia." Svetlana said.

"No problem." Sophia said with a smile. Sophia then looked at Mike who was still thinking of the Pachirisu from before.

"Eh yo Mike what's wrong?" Vito asked. Mike then snapped back into reality, and looked at Vito and the others.

"Oh it's nothing really." Mike said. Mike then sighed, and they continued walking. Just then the same pink Pachirisu came, and was glaring at Mike and the others.

"Look it's the same one from before." Manitoba said surprised.

The pink Pachirisu then glared, and showed off some electricity. Mike and Pachirisu glared, and Pachirisu got off Mike's shoulders ready to battle the Pachirisu. Just then the pink Pachirisu stopped, and walked over to Mike's Pachirisu, and started sniffing him. Mike and the others, along with Pachirisu were confused.

The Pink Pachirisu then started to cuddle with Mike's Pachirisu. The others started to get very confused. "Ok what's going on?" Mal asked.

"My guess this Pink Pachirisu has a crush on Mike's Pachirisu." Melanie replied. Pachirisu then blushed at this.

"Candy!" A girl's voice called out.

Everyone heard it, and the Pink Pachirisu stopped what she was doing, and then ran off to her trainer. "Come on let's follow it." Vendetta said. The group then followed the Pachirisu. The group stopped running when they saw the Pink Pachirisu's trainer.

She was a girl with yellow hair, which goes down to her waist with a red bow on top, and blue eyes. She wore a grey dress with red patterns at the bottom, and a black jacket. The Pink Pachirisu was in her arms, while the girl glared.

"Alright did you guys try to hurt my little Pokemon?" The girl asked.

"N-No we didn't. You see I accidently mistaken your Pachirisu for mine, and she shocked me, and well we met again." Mike explained with Pachirisu agreeing. The girl's glare lifted, and she went over to pet Mike's Pachirisu.

"Cute." The girl said. Pachirisu was a bit confused at first, but then smiled as he was being petted.

"Ok what just happened?" Chester asked. Everyone just shrugged in response.

"I didn't know you had a Pachirisu." The girl said smiling. "May I hold him?" The girl asked.

Mike was about to reply, when the girl then took Pachirisu off Mike's shoulders and held him. Pachirisu didn't seem to mind along with the girl's Pachirisu.

The girl then noticed something and blushed. "Sorry for being rude, but my name is Regina." The girl introduced.

"My name is Mike, and this Chester, Vito, Svetlana, Mal, and Manitoba." Mike said introducing himself, and his personalities.

"And My name is Vendetta, and this Claire, Autumn, Sophia, and Melanie." Vendetta said introducing her personalities.

"It's so nice to meet you." Sophia said bowing. Regina smiled.

"Oh by the way I know you met her but this is Candy my Pachirisu." Regina said. As Candy did a small wink. Pachirisu jumped off from Regina's arms and went to Candy, and the two started to play with each other.

"So why are you here?" Regina asked.

"Me and Mal are going to challenge the gym in Clover Town." Mike said.

"Oh," Regina replied. Regina then went into her pockets, and pulled a pink badge case with a black heart in the middle. "You mean this badge here?" Regina asked opening the case, showing a clover badge with one heart pink, one heart red, one heart blue, and one heart yellow-orange.

"You go the badge?" Mal asked surprised. Regina just sighed, and put the case away.

"It wasn't that hard. I'm just here to train, before I leave for my next gym." Regina said giving a smirk. Regina then gave Mike a flirty smile.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Mike asked. Regina did a small giggle, and hugged Mike making him blush.

"Since we both have a Pachirisu that means were together, right?" Regina asked.

"Together?" Mike asked confused.

"You see trainers who have the same Pokemon are destined to be together. Means you and me could be future husband and wife." Regina explained.

Mike was blushing in embarrassment, while Mal, Vito, and Manitoba just laughed at this. Svetlana and Vendetta, along with Chester glared at the three boys who where still laughing.

"Zis isn't funny." Svetlana whispered.

"It is." Mal whispered back holding his laughter.

Mike then gulped. "Sorry, but I'm not sure if I can be your husband yet." Mike said.

Regina's blushed faded. "Why?" Regina asked with a stern look on her face.

"Well I'm not ready for a marriage yet, and I'm already seeing some one." Mike nervously said, not wanting to get Regina upset.

Regina then let go of Mike's hand, and sighed. "Alright I understand." Regina said. Mike took a sigh in relief, but then Regina smirked. "If you beat me in a battle." Regina finally said.

"Wait what?" Mike asked confused.

"You heard me, if you win I'll let you go, but if I win you'll be my husband." Regina said hugging Mike.

Mike then got out of her hug, and gave a small smirk. "Alright I guess some training before my battle." Mike said taking out his Pokeball. "Pachirisu you ready?" Mike asked. Pachirisu agreed.

"Candy your ready right?" Regina asked. Candy smiled and agreed.

"I guess Mike found himself a rival." Vendetta said worried about this battle. Mal then looked at her.

"Wait a minute I thought I was Mike's rival?" Mal asked getting confused on this.

"Of coarse you are, but nothing says that you can only have one rival, you have lots of rivals." Sophia explained.

Mike and Regina where facing each other glaring, ready to start the battle. Everyone else was sitting down ready to watch. "I wonder how strong this girl is?" Manitoba asked.

"She could be a bit higher then you guys since she got her first badge." Sophia explained.

"But we have to wait and see what Regina's Pokemon are." Melanie said.

"Alright Melody come on out!" Regina yelled throwing her Pokeball. The Pokeball opened and a Pidove came out. The Pidove wore a small flower in her hair.

"Hey look it's a Pidove." Claire said surprised.

"Hey Mike has a Pidove." Vito said impressed. Vito then looked at Manitoba who was thinking about something. "Yo Manny is everything alright?" Vito asked.

"Doesn't it seem weird that Regina has two of the same Pokemon as Mike?" Manitoba asked. The others then thought about it, and started to agree, sort of.

"Hmm alright Pidove let's go!" Mike yelled throwing his Pokeball, and Pidove came out.

Regina smiled. "Wow you have a Pidove too!" Regina said surprised. "You and me have to be a couple!" Regina yelled. The group then sighed knowing Regina is still talking about this marriage thing.

"She's going to be talking about this for a while, is she." Chester said.

"I guess so?" Sophia asked giving off an awkward smile.

"Alright Pidove let's use Quick Attack!" Mike commanded.

Pidove then flew high, and flew very fast headed towards Melody. When Pidove got to Melody, Melody disappeared, and repapered behind Pidove, and hit him. Pidove landed on the ground, but quickly got up.

"Pidove you ok?" Mike asked. Pidove shook it off, and flew back up. "That's great, try to use Quick Attack again." Mike said.

Pidove agreed, and went to chase off Melody. Pidove was able to get her, but like last time it was a fake. Pidove saw Melody again, and tried to catch her, only for her to disappear and reappear.

Mike then thought of something. "Pidove try to use Air Cutter!" Mike yelled.

Pidove agreed, and hit Melody. The Melody copies disappeared, leave one not to. "There's the real one, now use Quick Attack!" Mike commanded.

Pidove swooped down, and hit Melody direct hit. Melody then hit the ground and fainted. "Melody!" Regina yelled worried for her Pokemon.

"Yeah!" Mike cheered, as Pidove flew to Mike's shoulder.

Regina glared and put Melody back into her Pokeball. "You did great Melody." Regina said. Regina then took out another Pokeball, and was ready to send out her next Pokemon. "Alright Pixel let's go!" Regina called out.

When Regina threw her Pokeball, a Vivillon with Elegant patter came out. The group gasped at surprise that her team is similar to Mike's team.

"I knew something was suspicious going on with this girl." Manitoba whispered.

Mike glared, but then smirked. "So you have a Vivillon too." Mike said. Regina smiled.

"Really you have a Vivillon as well!" Regina cheered. "We are together!" Regina yelled.

"Can she stop talking about marriage already!" Mal yelled back, but Regina and Mike ignored him.

Mike then looked at Pidove, "You can handle this?" Mike asked. Pidove agreed, and then went back to battle.

Regina smirked knowing what to do. "Alright Pidove let's use Quick Attack!" Mike yelled.

Regina smirked. "Pixel use Poison Powder." Regina whispered.

Pixel flew and sent out a purple power around Pidove, and it fell, it even got sick. "Pidove what's wrong?" Mike asked worried for his Pokemon.

"That's not good." Sophia said.

"What wrong?" Chester asked.

"When a Pokemon is poisoned they loose a lot of HP." Claire explained.

"Zat's not good!" Svetlana complained along with her Pichu.

Pidove tried to get up as slowly as possible, so he won't hurt itself too much due to poison. Regina smirked. "Pixel finish it with Psybeam." Regina said.

Pixel's eyes then glowed and shot a multi-colored beam right at Pidove. Pidove then got hit and flew to the ground knocked out. "Pidove no!" Mike yelled.

Regina the smirked evilly when she saw she won. Mike glared, and sent Pidove back to his Pokeball. Mike then grabbed another Pokeball, and looked at it. "Alright Rose let's go!" Mike called out throwing his Pokeball.

Rose then came out and smiled. The other then smiled too since Rose can use a flying type move to defeat Pixel. Regina then gave a smirk again. "Rose let's use Tackle!" Mike commanded.

Rose then flew high in the air ready to charge at Pixel. "Pixel let's use Attract." Regina said.

Pixel then had hearts around him, and passed the hearts towards Rose, and she started to fall in love with Pixel.

"What's wrong with Rose?" Vito asked.

"You see Vito with Attract, if the Pokemon uses it is a male, it will affect a female." Vendetta explained.

"And if the Pokemon who uses it is female, it will affect a male." Sophia explained.

The group then understood, and knew Mike is in big trouble. Mike then glared at how good Regina is at battling. "Come on Rose snap out of it." Mike begged.

Regina then snickered. "You know Mike you have your Pachirisu left you loose Rose and Pachirisu you know what that means." Regina warned.

Mike then glared at Regina. Mike then looked at Rose, who was still in love, and then started thinking of something to snap her out of it. "Rose let's use Gust!" Mike yelled.

Rose was still in love, but was able to use Gust, and get Pixel knocked off from the sky. Pixel fell, but was able to fly back up.

"Pixel you use your Gust as well." Regina said.

Pixel started to use Gust, and Rose fell to the ground, which made the Attract wear off. Mike smiled when he found out Rose snapped back to reality. "Yes!" Mike cheered. Regina then glared at this. "Rose let's use-!" Mike commanded, but got cut off when Rose started flying.

Rose then had a green glowing orb, and it short towards Pixel. Autumn smiled that Rose learned a new move.

"Mike, Rose just learned Energy Ball!" Autumn called out.

Mike smiled when he saw Rose give a small smile. "Alright Rose finish this off with Tackle!" Mike commanded.

Rose then flew off and the charged towards Pixel. Once Rose hit him, Pixel fell down and fainted. Mike then cheered when he won.

Regina glared when she put Pixel back to his Pokeball. After that, Regina then looked at Candy, who was ready to battle. "Alright Candy go for it." Regina said. Candy then ran to the battlefield ready to battle.

Mike looked at Rose, who was now very tired, and he knew that Rose would loose if she let her battle some more. Mike then took out his Pokeball, and put Rose back in. Regina gave a small smile. "So you gave up huh." Regina said.

"Pachirisu your turn." Mike said. Pachirisu looked at this trainer and then went to the battlefield. Regina smiled along with Candy when they saw Mike's Pachirisu go on the battlefield.

"Alright Candy Quick Attack!" Regina commanded.

Candy started running towards Pachirisu. "Pachirisu doge it!" Mike yelled.

Pachirisu then jumped to miss every single one of Candy's moves. "Candy use Nuzzle!" Regina commanded.

Candy then rubbed her cheeks, and headed towards Pachirisu. When she cuddled him, Pachirisu got shocked, but it didn't do any affect on him. Pachirisu and Candy, along with their trainers, and the others where confused at this.

"I bet that was Pachirisu's ability Volt Absorb." Melanie said.

"Volt Absorb." Mike's personalities replied.

"It's an ability that some electric types have when they get hit by an electric type move it heals them up." Sophia explained.

Pachirisu had some of the electricity around his body. Mike then smiled knowing how he can beat Candy, and not get married. "Alright Pachirisu let's finish this off Super Fang!" Mike yelled.

Pachirisu's tooth then got longer and glowed, and was able to attack and hit Candy. Candy slowly got up, still feeling to fight more.

"Candy Quick Attack!" Regina commanded.

Candy then ran headed towards Pachirisu, but Pachirisu was able to doge the move.

"Ok Pachirisu let's use your Quick Attack!" Mike commanded.

Pachirisu then ran towards Candy, and she was then knocked out. Regina gasped when Candy lost, and Mike smiled and cheered when he won. Pachirisu then jumped on to Mike, and Mike hugged him tightly.

Regina then looked up at Mike who was still cheering with his personalities, and Vendetta and her personalities. Regina then picked up Candy, and walked over too Mike. "You put up a pretty good battle." Regina said.

"T-Thanks." Mike said.

"But," Regina started. "That doesn't mean we will be friends, so until next time bye." Regina said skipping away.

"What a weird shila." Manitoba replied.

"I agree with you their Manny." Vito replied.

Regina was now walking through the forest, so she can see if she can train more, so she can battle and beat Mike next time. "Hmm he's not that bad for a trainer." Regina said as she looked back on where she had left. "I should give him something in return." Regina said to herself again. Regina then started walking back, but then didn't see where she was going and she tripped over a ledge.

"Oh no." Regina whispered, she tried to get up, but she couldn't. "Help!" Regina yelled.

Back with Mike and the others, they started walking to get to the next town. Suddenly, the Pokemon then heard Regina's screams from far away. "Hey that sounded like Regina." Mike said as he started running where the screams were.

"Come on." Vendetta said following Mike. The others agreed, and decided to help Regina as well.

Regina was still dangling from the cliff, except for Candy who was trying her best to get her trainer back up. Regina held on tightly, but not for long when her hand started slipping. Before Regina can fall to her death, Mike's hand came and grabbed it.

"Don't worry I got you." Mike said with a smile. Regina blushed, as Mike pulled her up. When Regina was up she took a few deep breaths, as the others came.

"Regina are you ok?" Mike asked. Regina then looked at Mike, who was worried, and Regina replied by hugging him. Mike was surprised and hugged her back.

"Aww." Svetlana and Claire said at the same time. Mal, Melanie, and Vito just ganged at this.

Later Regina was leading the group to Clover Town. After a few minutes the group saw a town at the end of the forest. "There it is, Clover Town." Regina said smiling.

The group smiled as they saw the town, meaning they are one step closer to the gym battle. "Thanks Regina." Mike said, but saw Regina was gone.

"Where did she go?" Mal asked.

"Svetlana doesn't know." Svetlana said as she shrugged.

Mike then didn't care, and smiled knowing his first gym battle is about to start.

**Rvial: Regina (Doki Doki Precure)**

**Next chapter: To the gym!**


End file.
